1. Related Applications
This Application is related to Power Supply Housing, Ser. No. 2/018,784 filed Feb. 14, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,365, and Ribbed Power Supply Housing, Ser. No. 29/018,734 filed Feb. 14, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,887.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic circuit housings and, more particularly, the design and assembly of self-locking housings for a power supply.
3. Statement of the Problem
A need exists in the electronic component industry for low-cost housings made of plastic that simply snap together to hold and to entrap an electronic printed circuit board. Such a housing should not use any fasteners whatsoever and the housing should simply snap together so as to be held in place even in environments of rugged use.
A particular need exists for a power supply housing that snaps together without the use of any fasteners or the like. The assembly or manufacturing process should be straightforward, and the assembly should occur from the bottom up in a stacking process. The elimination of fasteners, the ease in manufacturing, and the provision of a housing that stays connected after assembly result in a substantially less expensive power supply (or other electronic product) that still can withstand rugged use.
4. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves the above-stated problem by providing a self-locking housing for an electronic circuit such as a power supply. The housing of the present invention comprises two halves: an upper encasement half and a lower encasement half. The lower encasement half uses locator tabs and support tabs to precisely position a printed circuit (PC) board within the lower encasement half. The positioned PC board abuts against snaps provided on the sides of the lower encasement half. The upper encasement half self-locks into the snaps so as to entrap the PC board. The entrapped PC board by abutting against the snaps prevents the snaps from unlocking.